


Finding Sanctuary

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Omega Female Rick X Alpha Negan X Omega Female Daryl. The Walking Dead is set in the A/B/O universe and Rick and Daryl are women.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The Walking Dead is owned by AMC. Also this will be a mix of cannon lore about A/B/O lore but some stuff I've added myself.

Rickie's POV  
Never would I have ever imagined we would end up like this, Rickie thought as she surveyed everyone kneeling down in front of the RV waiting for Negan to reveal himself. She looked to her right and her eyes connected with her Omega lover, Daryl Dixon, looking beaten but still trying to hold herself and the group together, Rick has always admired Daryl's strength and her courage to stand up for those she cared about. For a woman who doesn't like to show her emotions too much she has become Rickie's rock when she needs to be cared for, meanwhile Daryl reassured Rick, that no matter what happens tonight that they will get through it.

Their gaze was interrupted by the mustached guy, Simon's, voice saying that they are ready to meet to big guy. Everyone in the group steeled themselves to look tougher than they probably looked, but once the door opened and he walked out his Alpha Pheromones instantly effected everyone. For the Alphas in the group, they sat taller so that they still looked strong, a couple Betas grew more terrified about they impending demise but the ones affected the most were Rick and Daryl, was his scent almost made Rick lose her Alpha Echo and submit to him and Daryl suppressed her Omega traits to not fall into his trap.

Negan's POV  
"Pissing our pants yet?," I asked when I saw they people who had the balls to kill my men in their sleep, "Boy do I have a feeling we are getting close, yeah gonna be pee pee pants city here real soon". He took that time to survey the group and truthfully he saw a lot of delicious looking woman he wouldn't mind making his wives, breathing in their scents he detected some Omegas, beats and two scents that he couldn't quite detected, that is interesting he thought to himself. "Which one of you pricks is the leader?" His right hand man, Simon a fellow Alpha, instantly answered pointing to a woman in the middle of the group, getting closer he noticed how she her skin still looked soft and smooth and how her hair was long even though she was covered in dirt and grime that she still looked beautiful. "Are you sure Simon? This little one right here?" He gestured with Lucille, Simon nodded in conformation and Negan returned his attention to the little leader, turning up his charm to the top to make her putty in his hands. "Hi you're Rick Right? Or is that Rickie? I'm Negan and I'm surprised that such a little one like you killed my men, which I do not appreciate and when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people, not cool not cool you have no idea how not cool that shit is," he took note of her big blue eyes looking up at him, he couldn't help but picture her there definitely doing a number of things. He knelled down to her level and leaned in close taking the time to sniff her scent, as she turned from him and but gently held her face close to his, which got him really excited as he could tell she was hiding her Omega scent under an Alpha scent he made sure to keep that to himself as he continued his little speech ",but I would defiantly be willing to over look your past mistakes if you agree to leave your group and come back with me to be my wife,". He could hear a tiny growl next to her, no doubt from the kid which is probably hers and another growl but further away, he took her silence as a no for now and continued to speak in a whisper, ",no, Omegas now are very rare as you may know but trust me I'll treat you like a queen, keep you satisfied and fill you up with my pups but if you are so intent on denying the inevitable fine I enjoy a challenge".

Rickie's POV  
She kept quiet as he spoke to her, she dealt with others who thought she couldn't lead because of her being a woman, however she couldn't deny how his scent was affecting her she was sure that despite her fear her pussy was getting wet with want. It's been a long time since she had been with an Alpha, especially one as intoxicating as him, her pheromones couldn't help but call to him against her will. When he figured it out what she was her fear grew, in the past Alphas didn't stop themselves from trying to take her even against her will but in the past she had Daryl to fend them off and sometimes kill them but now she couldn't do anything. Rick noticed her son beside her tensing and growling fully committed to protecting his mother.

Her mind is brought back when Negan gets back up and the cold surrounds her taking away the warmth his body provided her. "Shame you didn't take my generous offer Rickie my offer still stands darling if you want to end this at anytime," his voice rings out through the clearing as his smirk taunts her. ", You see, Rickie, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, You ready? Here goes. Pay attention.," He raised his bat he named Lucille close to my face before he continued, ",Give me your shit... or I will kill you. Today was career day. We invested in a lot, so you would know who I am and what I can do. You work for me now. You have shit, you give it to me. That's your job. Now, I know that is a mighty big, nasty pill to swallow, but swallow it you most certainly will. You ruled the roost. You built something. You thought you were safe. I get it. But the word is out. You are not safe. Not even close. In fact, you are pegged, more pegged if you don't do what I want. And what I want is half your shit. And if that's too much, you can make, find, or steal more, and it'll even out sooner or later. This is your way of life now. The more you fight back, the harder it will be. So, if someone... knocks on your door... you let us in. We own that door. You try to stop us and we will knock it down. You understand?" And in that moment, Rick looking up at the man, no Alpha who stood there smirking at her she realized that if something isn't done one or more of them might die that night.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The Walking Dead is owned by AMC. Also this will be a mix of cannon lore about A/B/O lore but some stuff I've added myself. And some characters have been genderswaped for story reasons.

Negan's POV

"You understand," I waited for a response from her and didn't receive one ",what? No answer? You didn't think you were gonna get through this without punishment did you? Now I don't want to kill your people," Negan started pacing up and down the line looking at each one of the people ", let me make that clear I want you to work for me and you can't do that if you're dead. I'm not trying to grow a garden but you killed a whole dam lot of my people, more than I'm comfortable with and for that you're gonna pay". I came back to stand in front of Rickie to see if her mind would change and maybe even the redneck, her scent intrigued him and he could tell that her and Rick were close, "now Rickie understand this if you accept my offer I won't kill anyone so long as you came back to the Sanctuary with me but if you don't then I will beat the holy hell out of one of your group with my best girl Lucile", I showed my favourite weapon to her seeing her mind think of her answer. It was also this moment when he noticed that the kid sitting next to her moved a tiny bit closer, he could also hear him growl and decided to have some more fun, he stepped away from his next wife to the boy seeing his gun near him "you got one of our guns" he comments taking it away from him and then he finally look closer and noticed a resemblance to dear darling Rickie "this is your kid right?" He couldn't help laughing "Yeah this is definitely your kid, god tell me who was the Alpha that fucked you Rickie I would be jealous but trust me darling soon I'll have you begging to have my pups".

 

Rickie's POV

"Just stop it!!" I couldn't take anymore of his taunts, I didn't want to be reminded of Carl's father especially not now, and I knew how my son hated hearing other Alphas say the will have me. Carl is a good Alpha boy almost man now protecting his mother from other Alphas. "Hey!" She was brought back from Negan's shout "don't make me kill the future serial killer, don't make it easy on me, but seriously darling I gotta pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to order" Rickie blocked the rest of his speech as he started pacing again, her mind trying to think of who he might kill. The obvious choice would be Abby, the ex military solider who Rick got close with based on their experiences being Omegas in a Alpha filled occupation, she heard him make a comment about how Glenn looked shitty in her condition, reminding Rickie of why they were here Glenn needed the hospital to have a chance at surviving her and her Alpha mac's first child or children. Rick isn't gonna even think of Daryl being killed along with Carl, Rick would kill any one who would attempt to take her lover and her child from her. "I'll do it" then her heart stopped.

 

Daryl's POV

"I'll do it" I just wanted it to end, the bad jokes, the dangerous threats and obviously she wants to stop Negan dominating her Omega, Daryl knew she couldn't stop it but she also knows that since their journey from the beginning that what she and Rick has is special and for their future Alpha he would need to be someone equally as strong as them both. "Wait! Excuse me what did you say?" She stared back at Negan as he stood there pointing that bat at her "would you mind repeating for the class?" "I will do it, I'll go back to your place with you" "well that is mighty kind of you darling but that honor was gonna go to your leader" "Yeah well I'm giving myself up so take is it leave it" she doesn't know why she said it like that but anything to let Ricky stay and get protected by the group. "Well I cant say no to a crazy gorgeous woman begging to take her home, Rickie honey just now I'll be dreaming of you till I make you mine along with her, Simon what's her name?" "Uh it's Daryl sir" I was surprised that he actually knew the answer, "hmm Daryl, that sounds more like a guy but whatever. Boy! Load her u-"" "Can I say goodbye first?" Negan had this huge smile on his face after I asked that "well I'll be a gentleman and says yes you may, but my generosity will be repaid by you darling" that didn't matter to me but at the moment after standing up I made my way to Rick, I took the time to give a tony smile to Glenn and Mac to reassure them, I nodded to Abby and Michone our of respeact and silently asking them to look after Rickie. And finally I make it to her and immediately I fall to my knees and bring her into my arms, letting my hair hid her face and her tears as she cries and I whisper words of encouragement to her softly "hey this isn't the end we'll figure out a way to beat him. Dry your eyes and listen to me my love you are strong, you are brave, you are beautiful and you can survive without me," she shakes her head in disagreement ",hey don't say that I've seen you in action and you can overcome this, just think this way I've saved many lives and protected you from this crazy guy, now do as I say and look after our group, look after Carl and look after little ass kicker for me" she couldn't stop the giggles which made me smile, then in the last few seconds I decided to not give a fuck about the enemy and gave one last, long and passionate kiss to Rickie before they pulled me away and placed me in the back of their truck, I waited a few moments before I could feel them drive off and my kiss still on my mind.

 

Negan's POV

I must admit I did agree to her saying goodbye for selfish reasons and I wasn't disappointed, so this is why she wanted to go instead of Rick she didn't want her toy to be stolen from her well then I guess to have one I need the other Negan thought to himself. Negan had enjoyed that moment a little too much, when we got home I'll need to screw one of my wives to get rid of this boner and yes I'm gonna have to stop this before it goes further, "alright boys let's stop this and get back on the road," when that Daryl girl got put in the back of the truck I turned back to Rickie ",make no mistake darling after that display I just witnessed I'll come back to you after I make her my wife and then I'll come for you" he chose then to leave the group satisfied with what he got at the moment even if none of them died he got something better an Omega he will have as his mate and a mysterious woman he wants to know more about. So he and his men drove off leaving the group in the dark in the middle of the forest.


End file.
